


The Big Secret

by Madquinn13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Maggie finally tells Alex what she knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this before the show did (which yeah I love that the show actually did this, I mean it wasn't 100% how I always wanted with Maggie pointing out that anyone could figure it out but still amazing) but they bet me to it so have this little drabble.

“You’re serious? Oh sorry. You are serious.” Maggie laid down the mug she was holding. “Is there a mug or glass that you don’t really care for?” Alex found that odd but handed her a regular glass anyways. “Thanks.” Maggie picked it up, filed it with water, took a sip then immediately spat it out dropping the glass on the floor causing it to shatter. “Kara is Supergirl! Oh my god I am so shocked!”

“Really? You broke my glass for a bit?” Alex deadpanned.

“I did ask for one that you didn’t really care for.” Maggie pointed out smiling. “But I mean seriously I’ve met Kara, I’ve met Supergirl, why would you think that I wouldn’t figure it out? I am literally a detective. My whole job is figuring things out.”

“You are way too smart for your own good.” Alex grumbled. “Fine you figured it out, it wasn’t hard.” She rolled her eyes. “Broom and mop are in the closet over there.” She pointed over to said closet. “Just, don’t tell Kara you know. She thinks she’s sneaky.”

“She’s about as sneaky as a bunny, and not the Watership Down kind.” Maggie laughed going to the closet and cleaning up the small mess. “She told me last week that she had to stop reading Harry Potter because it was giving her nightmares.”

“Yeah that is true. We had to have the hall light on for a year after she read the third one. It was so annoying.”

“How did you ever manage dealing with her?”

“I’m her big sister. She has to listen to me. Plus if you use a lot of science terms, or even words that sound like they could be, she gets really confused and uncomfortable. It’s halrious.”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time she tells me how amazing yoga or meditation is.” Maggie smiled up at Alex. “So now that the mess is gone and the big secrete is out, how about we go back over to your bed and justify not making it?”

“That is a very good plan.” Alex laughed following Maggie over to her bed, pulling off her shirt as they went.


End file.
